creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Helel ben Shahaar
Before leaving your message, consider the following: be nice and I will reciprocate. Be mean, and I will reciprocate. Leave a message with no title and/or signature, and I will not even bother to answer. If you are here to inquire about a story I deleted of yours, read this first as it will likely explain why. If not, leave a concise explanation of why you think your story was good, and I will respond as soon as I am able. Here to leave a hateful message? Why not check out the Halite Halls to see how ineffective Internet rage is against me before wasting both our time. Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 __TOC__ Oh I see, sorry, I thought we posted our own articles that had the concept of the collab. And I shall improve my writing. I just didn't really know what to do with it when I put it out there. Steven"SpringBubba"SavoySteven"SpringBubba"Savoy (talk) 23:21, September 8, 2018 (UTC) Untitled Vngel W has informed me that I have met he requirements for my own category. Is this true? Is there any other prerequisite for having one?L0CKED334 (talk) 15:07, September 10, 2018 (UTC) :That would be great. Thanks.L0CKED334 (talk) 15:39, September 10, 2018 (UTC) I was wanting to nominate someone for PotM but I'm not quit understanding how to put the timestamp on at the end. Is there a template or something I could look at? I tried looking at the submissions before it and it doesn't seem to help me understand what I'm doing wrong. :Answered. :Vngel W (talk) 13:46, September 13, 2018 (UTC) 365 Time sure flies when you're having fun. I'm not going anywhere short of some horrific death at the hands of an axe murderer, ghost, monster, or unknown being. Oops, I almost forgot about cryptids. Yeah, I better watch out for them too. That goatman thing is pretty damn freaky. :b --Kolpik (talk) 04:49, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Hello there, I wanna say something, why did you just ignore the other administrators and just let them delete my stories? Did you hate me the first thing I joined FANDOM? I expected me to write a great story called, "Helmet Boy" and now administrators deleted it because of the text. I wanted it to look like a chat log and so I did, but then the administrators said it looked, "Annoying". I'm now here to make peace now and no fighting. You know you're talking to a sad 13 year old who's depressed right? You don't have to believe me, and i'm sure you don't believe me, but listen here, I DON't CARE WHAT YOU THINK! Leave me alone and let me write the stories I think about and maybe that will make me feel better, ok? Goodbye. Re: Collab I appreciate you telling me, but hey, it's your collab, man. If you gotta change it to make it better, you gotta change it Frank Phillips (talk) 17:29, September 16, 2018 (UTC) Ok, what happened to discord? It just like...disappeared. Hi, again. I'm very sorry to bother you, again, but this may be the last time I talk to you for a while. I just wanna apologize for all the chaos that happened latley. I feel stupid, I really do, and you're probably glad that I say that. Probably yes, probably not, but I'll possibly never know. I really hated that time, really. I feel terribly sorry for what I did and I promise i'll do better next time. I don't care if you still hate me (I don't know if you ever did but still), I just wanna say i'm sorry. I'm sending apology messages to everyone involved in this incident just to say, well...i'm sorry! I hope we'll get along sometime in the future, I don't expect that to happen but still. You're an admin, you're tougher than me and your probably a grown person. I'm just a kid, and I realized that. I'll go back to my own life and I wont do anything to affect the wikia company again. "The Helmet Boy" they call me, and I mean that in reality. Thank you for reading, if you did. See ya later, sometime maybe https://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheKidOfWikis idk if that's how you sign but i'm still a noob so yeah, i'm sorry if I did that wrong. anyways, bye. Hello. This is the author of the ultimate showdown "creepypasta" it was meant to be a troll pasta that also gave the lyrics to a funny song that I know. It did mention at the top that I was not the creator of the song. But, I go the notification for the posting rules afterward. I am messaging you to get a more clear reason as to why my post was taken down. If you could respond, tha would be very helpful. Thank you. Have a good day. Timewarps1 (talk) 23:16, September 21, 2018 (UTC)Timewarps_1 :Responded. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:34, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Got Another Body I Need You to Dispose of, Helel I know it's what you do, but thanks for fixing the position of the video on my story. Not sure how I missed that. --Kolpik (talk) 06:51, September 26, 2018 (UTC) Overstepping My Bounds Hey Helel, just trying to be as transparent as possible about this, I just used the bot's admin rights to block & delete the porn they uploaded. Obviously I don't have the authority to do this, but they were actively vandalising the wiki & no admins seemed to be active. Let me know if I should avoid this in the future. Thanks! (Also, based on the username, I'm guessing they're a previously banned user? Maybe you'll recognise their pattern of activity, who knows?) Underscorre talk - - 06:03, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Pornography FanFreak121212 has added pornography to the story New Computer. I am assuming this is a sockpuppet account of the person Underscorre had to ban above. UPDATE: '''I think they may also be user Villain of Villains, they have put pornography on the pages The Hell Inside My Head, The Seraph of the End, Persistence Hunting, Black and Blue, Over Here, My Dears!, Failed Dreams of Quiet Life, and Midnight Terror. They have yet another sockpuppet account Betttyooops. And another VILLAINOFVILLAINSMUAHAHAHA. '''UPDATE 2: '''I'm '''TERRIBLY '''sorry for all the edits and updates. He has created a spam blog and a spam page. He also vandalized the story The Pond (which I reverted back to its previous form) multiple times. I stopped reverting it because I was afraid it would look like I was pointsgaming. He also vandalized this message a few times (I posted his under the heading below) including renaming this message "Good ass Pornography" and renaming this sentance to "Better Pornography". '''UPDATE 3: He said "FUCK HELEL" (you can check the history) on Underscorre's message, I reverted this because he deleted this message. Ned Wolfkin. (talk) 07:41, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Your stories were vandalized by VILLAINOFVILLAINSMUAHAHAHA Sir, Your poem Requiem for Morning Star , Black and Blue, Failed Dreams of Quiet Life and others were vandalized by VILLAINOFVILLAINSMUAHAHAHA. Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 08:26, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Were These Posted Here With Authorization? Helel, ‎Exploding Head Syndrome ‎and Four Hours It Stared were both posted by ‎Owen Strand yesterday. Both were published years ago on http://www.creepypasta.org, but not by the same author on creepypasta. This makes me suspect that Owen Strand copied the stories here without authorization. Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 08:14, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Possible Sock Account on the Rhythm Heaven Spam Pages? Helel, I want to bring the user KillerNoah666 to your attention. He joined the Wiki today, and has only made a few edits. Those edits are to his user page and the two spam Rhythm Heaven articles recently posted, also by a user who joined today. Furthermore, his comments are criticizing the Wiki and administration because the stories has been marked for deletion. “The admin are assholes. This isn't fucking spam at all. This is actually funny. The Trollpasta wiki is actually dead, so where else should he post this story? If this gets deleted, THERE WILL BE WAR!” And defending the author: “this isn't really spam. This user just made his profile today.” It is probably a stretch, but I think this behavior may mean KillerNoah is a sock account for the author of the spam pages, and I wanted to bring it to your attention. [[User:ArcOfRuin|'ArcOfRuin ']] [//creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:ArcOfRuin Leave a message!] 01:07, October 1, 2018 (UTC)ArcOfRuin Pasta deleted. Hey there. I've been given notice that my pasta had been deleted? If you don't mind, I would like to know what exactly the reasons for this happened to be. (I apologize if you gave me these already, I cannot seem to be able to find them) Please, any pointers or headers you could give me in regards to making it better, or at least good enough to ensure it can stay up, would be greatly appreciated. It was my first story, so some feedback is always nice. Kind regards, Meltherne. Meltherne (talk) 08:58, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the advice Thank you for your advice. I have temporarily changed my main user page, if you think I should change anything else please do not hesitate to tell me. Thanks again. Ned Wolfkin. (talk) 14:06, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Report User Hey, can you please block this Bruce Bringo dude? He's vandalizing a bunch of pages, and is repeatedly vandalizing one of my own pages after I keep trying to undo it. Frank Phillips (talk) 01:36, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Vandalism This guy Hugegayfurryautist is posting his crap everywhere on ever forum. Ill put a link on thread I started that he posted on. My thread- https://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:633084 His page- https://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hugegayfurryautist?useskin=oasis --No Time Creepy (talk) 04:27, October 3, 2018 (UTC)NoTime /* New Video */ Lost Friends Thanks to TheWizardOfTheWoods for translating this story, so that i can bring it to life. When you have time check it out. Sorry I'm doing this on my phone, but here's the link. ---> https://bit.ly/2ykATPB No Time Creepy (talk) 05:43, October 6, 2018 (UTC)NoTime Apology I owe you a huge apology. I was looking back at my messages and I had made a commitment to you and I didn't come through. I really despise that type of behavior and I am embarrassed to have done it myself. The truth was, I was a mess back then. My grandmother passed away in February from pancreatic cancer. I was really close to her and the 4 months it took to take her was extremely traumatic for me. I kind of checked out for a bit. But I am doing much better and trying to pick up the pieces and hoping I haven't burned too many bridges unintentionally. I am putting work back into my channel and writing again. In fact, I got the pasta on the month with my story La Bruja which was inspired by my grandmother's stories she used to tell me when i was a kid. She also help me create the character. Anyways, i just wanted to take this opportunity to offer my sincere apologies personally, take care DTH KillaHawke1 (talk) 09:17, October 6, 2018 (UTC) Information Request/Correction Dear Sir, I respectfully request an explanation of what I have been doing wrong. I have been trying to be of service to the Wiki and that includes Bloody Spaghetti. I did a review on someone else's story, one that I thought was generally quite favorable. I wasn't trying to penis fence with anyone and stopped when things escalated. I gave a review on Bloody Spaghetti's latest story. I don't think I was unduly negative and I don't think I was hostile. Was I? I thought the purpose of asking for a critique is to get feedback on things that may need attention. I will try to be more careful in the future. Also, I have been clean and sober for seven years, seven months and 29 days. Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 00:27, October 12, 2018 (UTC) Hey Hey I just wanted to let you know that I recorded "Ever Watchful" and "Persistence Hunting", and should both be out by tomorrow afternoon. No Time Creepy (talk) 02:45, October 12, 2018 (UTC)NoTime Sorry Sorry about that. Is it alright to do "Ever Watchful" No Time Creepy (talk) 18:10, October 12, 2018 (UTC)NoTime /* New Video */ Ever Watchful No Time Creepy (talk) 00:13, October 13, 2018 (UTC)NoTime Walrus of Approval Hi there, You expressed an intrest in using my story https://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Shell_Shock in an anthology of stories a month or so ago. Apologes, I've been busy and only just saw your request. I'm more than happy to allow you to use it providing I'm credited as the author. Let me know where and when you plan to use it so I can check it out with the others that mde the cut! Many thanks, Reaperman420 (talk) 11:09, October 16, 2018 (UTC) This might need looking into I may be wrong, but I suspect a couple users of being sock puppets. There are three people who went on a thread and hijacked it to make it about politics, claiming that we're all a bunch of SJWs and radical leftists. Anytime someone makes a rational response, one of the three shouts them down and calls them names. However, I noticed that two of the users only joined within the last few days. That and the fact that they agree with whatever the other one says makes me suspicious. I figured that of all the admins on here, you'd have the most fun dealing with people who scream that you're a SJW every time you speak with them. Have a blessed day. Raidra (talk) 12:56, October 17, 2018 (UTC) How do I make a writing contest? I want to know how to make a writing contest and you were the first person I thought of going to. Could you leave a message on my talk page and tell me how to? ImMagicalyDelicious (talk) 11:26, October 26, 2018 (UTC) Spinoff appeal is inactive (How do I head this? Do I need an address line, like a letter? Or do I just jump right in and complain at you? That seems rude.) I posted a story, Silver Rain, to the spinoff appeal page on October... 8, I think. I only found out two days ago that you need to sign things, so I'm not sure of the exact date. Anyway, it was at least two weeks ago, and I haven't gotten a response. It said at the top of the page that I should contact an admin, so I put a request on Clericofmadness' talk page. It's been another 3 days since then, and Clericofmadness hasn't edited anything for 5 days as of now, so I thought I would contact someone who seemed more active recently. Spinoff appeals in general, I've noticed, haven't been processed in a while. The oldest story there that hasn't yet gotten an admin response was originally added in December of last year. It's understandable that you don't check it every week- it looks like reviewing spinoffs is a lot of work that often boils down to just a "no-" but almost a year is a bit extreme. I don't mind waiting another week or even more than that for a verdict, especially since the second story I've added there, Clockwork, was only completed three days ago. I'd rather you get to the oldest ones first, since those people have been waiting a lot longer than me. I can see that the vast majority of spinoffs are just wasting your time (sorry if mine fall into that category,) and I don't blame you for ignoring them more often than not. Redjinx (talk) 16:31, October 26, 2018 (UTC) Edit: It has now been another 10 days ''since the first request, and spinoff appeal has not been changed in any way, shape, or form, other than me adding my signature. I don't intend to be annoying, and as stated above I can appreciate why it is inactive, but the page itself suggests an average wait of 1 week. ("If an admin doesn't answer your request in about a week, feel free to contact one yourself...") Compare this to wait times ranging from 4 weeks to almost a full ''year, ''and I feel that I must respectfully request that you address the issue. Thanks, Redjinx (talk) 17:19, November 5, 2018 (UTC) Message This message is here to tell you that by the time you're done reading this (or if you ever do read this), then i'll already be long gone from the wiki for a while. I may come back but you never know. I'm just here to tell you that i've lost interest and moving on for a while. Sure, like I said I may come back and see some of the people here. All I want to say now is that I forgive you. I now understand what an admin's job is frustrating sometimes. You need to ban people or delete stories and send messages to certain people all the time, and I feel that I made that worse, but just searching things up all the time...what's the point? I also want to apologize to you for all the terrible things i've done to everybody and the wikis themselves. I'll be back sometime in the future, I hope. TheKidOfWikis (talk) 01:13, October 28, 2018 (UTC) but my creepypasta was not spam Collab 5 Adaptation Hey, I was just wondering if you would be okay with me adapting my chapter of 5th Writing Collab into a stand-alone story at some point later down the line that I could fit into my other stories. It would be a while from now, but I'd leave an auhtor's note at the top explaining it's an adaptation and a link to the Collaboration page. Just wanted to make sure you were okay with that before doing so. It also wouldn't mention the Stairs of Chaos, I would be changing that aspect of it Frank Phillips (talk) 20:39, November 11, 2018 (UTC) RE: Adaptation Nah, the chapter would still be up as it is, and there would be a separate rewrite of my chapter I wrote that would disconnect it from the Stairs of Chaos and incorporate it into my own sort of universe, and it would have a note at the top of the page saying that the rewrite is an adaptation from my chapter of your collab, with a link to the collab page and credit to you for the collab page. For example, it might say something like: ''Note: This is an adaptation of a chapter I wrote from Helel ben Shahaar' s Fifth Wiki Writing Collab: The Stairway of Chaos . Frank Phillips (talk) 22:23, November 11, 2018 (UTC) Re-allowing trollpastas Bacause Trollpasta wiki shutted down, We can re-allow them again. Angrybirdsfan2005 (talk) 18:30, November 18, 2018 (UTC)Angrybirdsfan2005Angrybirdsfan2005 (talk) 18:30, November 18, 2018 (UTC) Only Seven? Hey Helel, I don't know what the criteria is for deciding to edit lock a page, but maybe 7 Gates of Hell is a good candidate. 1) Been around a long time. 2) Had quite a bit of traffic. 3) Too many bad edits. Just thought I'd throw the idea out there. Well, see ya around. --Kolpik (talk) 05:42, November 20, 2018 (UTC) Save the wikis, save us all. You seem to be one of the most active admins. Not saying all the others are inactive, but I need to tell you this in case something like this happens. This...dirty...vandalizer is running around the wikis, starting up some VERY F ING DESTRUCTIVE VANDALIZM, from wiki, to wiki. You'll never believe all the stuff he's doing down here, we need to stop Stockbad from getting all the wikis he's after, yeah? Just needed to tell ya that. TheKidOfWikis (talk) 04:15, November 23, 2018 (UTC) Horror Network What happened to The Horror Network wiki? More importantly, have you heard from Jay? Raidra (talk) 17:12, December 5, 2018 (UTC) :I'm concerned because it's been so long. :I wouldn't say it was dead because I was still there, but when I tried to visit the other day, it said the wiki didn't exist. It appears to have been deleted, but I don't know by whom. :Thank you for responding. We'll see what happens. Have a good one! Raidra (talk) 15:29, December 6, 2018 (UTC) You might want to close this thread Hi. I'm not sure if you seen my post at the end of this thread, but I suggest that you close the other thread relating to it as Jake and Leagues are fighting it out over there, too. Sorry to bother you. Ned Wolfkin. (talk) 19:43, December 16, 2018 (UTC) Plagiarism possibly Hey there, Helel. There's a possibly piece of plagiaristic work in the WW here; Thread:640832#5 If it is indeed stolen, it's stolen from here; A Growing Need To Die The story is the same aside from the title and the heroine's name. (and the nosleep version was narrated a while ago by Spirit Voices). There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) Vandal/Trollpasta Author Hi. I think something needs to be done about this new user StrawAndBerry. They not only created a trollpasta but they created multiple categories and vandalised The Farnsworth Experiments. Ned Wolfkin. (talk) 17:54, December 24, 2018 (UTC) :Update, StrawAndBerry is now going on a vandal spree and marking random stories for deletion. :Ned Wolfkin. (talk) 18:10, December 24, 2018 (UTC) ::Used quick tools and undid/deleted everything they did that was spam/vandalism. Situation was resolved in a little over a minute. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:29, December 24, 2018 (UTC) Keep an eye on this possibly underaged user. Hello, me again. To quote the title of this message: keep an eye on this possibly underaged user TheCreepyKidJ who has been posting trollpastas/poorly written lost episode pastas (I can't tell which it is) about shows for younger kids such as Teletubbies, Max and Ruby, and Unikitty. They also belong to sub-wikis for children's shows PAW Patrol and Unikitty. On top of that they have the word "kid" in their user name. I know all this might just be coincidence, and they might not actually be a child, but I still think an eye should be kept on this user who could be possibly violating the site's age policy. Possible age violation aside, said user obviously has not read the site's rules about quality standards and blacklisted subjects. Sorry to bother you. Ned Wolfkin. (talk) 08:50, January 2, 2019 (UTC) Untitled Thank you so much!! Unsigned Why. He's doing it again... Hi, sorry to bother you but Timewarps1 made another controversial comment regarding religion on the Gateway of the Mind page (something you have already chided him for in the past). Again, sorry to bother you, hope you're having a nice day. Ned Wolfkin. (talk) 19:14, January 10, 2019 (UTC) Person making pointless edits Hi, me again! The user Poppyseed1996 has been making pointless edits to stories (rewording, adding pointless words, pointlessly replacing quotation marks " with indifferent quotation marks "). Empy already gave them a warning yesterday not to, and they are still doing it. Sorry to bother you. Ned Wolfkin. (talk) 15:48, January 18, 2019 (UTC)